This invention relates to ion exchange resins of the type exhibiting selectivity towards certain metal ions over others which may be present in the same solution.
In particular, but not exclusively, the invention is concerned with the provision of ion exchange resins capable of being utilised to separate copper, nickel and cobalt both from each other and also from other metals in solution. In this regard the present invention relates to an ion exchange resin of the general type described in our earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,944 and some of the resins provided by this invention fall within the general scope of our said earlier patent whilst not being specifically disclosed therein.
The ion exchange resins described in our said earlier patent have been superceded by the resins of the present invention which are easier to manufacture and which possess improved properties, particularly from a point of view of increased loading capacity.
Thus the object of this invention is to provide ion exchange resins exhibiting selectivity towards certain metals in solution and wherein an improvement is achieved in the loading capacity of the ion exchange resin.